ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Cereza
1= |-| 2= is the main antagonist from Ultraman R/B and an alien entity that possess Makoto Aizen as a vessel during the series. Personality Cunning and persistent, Cereza shows determination to obtain his lifelong goal to become an Ultraman, going as far as to wait for 15 years for his plan to come into fruition and would not let Mio's theft of their research as a liability. His public appearance as Makoto is portrayed as a man with huge charisma and faith in both the Aizentech and citizens of Ayaka City. He occasionally write proverbs on a piece of paper and hates being interrupted in the middle of his speech. Despite his calm demeanor, "Makoto" is prone to losing his temper during unexpected events, something which carried over to his transformation as Orb Dark. He insists that people call Orb Dark by its full name and really doesn't like it when people mispronounce it or say the name is too long, suggesting narcissism, which is shown to a greater extent when transformed into Orb Dark. His fanaticism of being an Ultraman extends towards his irritation against the Minato brothers who became Rosso and Blu, calling out on their inexperience, crude fighting skills and the tendency to bring up daily problems in their duel. Of course, the brothers were right to call out on his hypocrisy when he outright abused the power of Ultraman by arranging accidents he could interfere just to build up his own reputation, especially taking account as to how most of the monster attacks in the city were his deeds to begin with. Over the series' course, Cereza references Gai Kurenai and other past Ultras, including: *He has said and , which are derived off of Gai's pre-transformation catchphrases. *He scouted for people who resemble Gai or have some of his traits to repair the Orb Origin R/B Crystal. *He bought a leather jacket, saying that it fits the style of a wanderer, much like Gai. *He knows how to whistle the Orbnica tune. *The transformation into Grigio Bone involves mimicking Gen Ohtori's pre-transformation pose. *While repairing the Orb Origin crystal, he chanted , the first two lines of Ultraman Gaia!. History Pre-Ultraman R/B Cereza was an alien from the far reaches of the universe, who was inspired by the heroics of Ultraman Orb after he saved the boy from a monster attack. Ever since that day, the boy swears to become an Ultraman to follow his footsteps. 15 years prior to the series, his desire guided him to the planet Earth, which was the landing spot of the Ayaka Star and sought to obtain its power. He wandered around and possessed a worker named "Makoto Aizen" to be used as a vessel so that it could blend in with society. Cereza then spent time working at Aizen Tech to further his goal, using Mio Minato's research to create the Gyros. Mio eventually came to know about Cereza's schemes and stole the Gyros before disappearing for many years. Distraught by her "betrayal", Makoto persistent with his dream and continues his deeds, eventually gaining his own Gyro and a set of R/B Crystals themed after Ultra Kaiju. Ultraman R/B As Makoto Aizen, Cereza orchestrated monster attacks and watching Ultraman Rosso and Blu battle against them through the Minato brothers. Although having an Orb Origin Crystal, he also planned to acquire more by targeting Tiga Crystal through Gue-Basser but failed when it became his own undoing. By kidnapping various people with "specified" attributes, he used them to purify the Orb Origin Crystal and therefore acquiring Orb Ring NEO. This allows him to become Ultraman Orb Dark and made his presence known to the brothers, brutally defeating them while at the same time calling out on their inexperience of an actual combat. While abusing the power of Orb Dark to gain reputation by arranging accidents he could interfere, Cereza briefly lost possession of Orb Ring NEO to the brothers after they challenged him in a rematch. Powers and Abilities *'Possession': Because of his gaseous physiology, Cereza can possess his victim, maintaining his public image as Makoto for at least 15 years. *'Endurance': In episode 3, Cereza/"Makoto" demonstrate an inhuman durability, being able to rise up as if it was nothing after being hit by a petrified bird which fall from the sky. *'Intelligence': Aside from scientific knowledge, Cereza is skilled in charming his audiences and at the same time able to construct a long-term plan to obtain an Ultraman's power. BecomingMakoto.gif|Possession MakotoEndurance.gif|Endurance Transformations With Makoto Aizen as a medium, Cereza uses the Gyro and his set of R/B Crystals to transform. グルジオボーン.jpg|Grigio Bone OrbDarkwieldsweaponoffical.jpeg|Ultraman Orb Dark グルジオキング横１-1.jpg|Grigio King Trivia *Cereza possessing Makoto is quite similar to how Dark Zagi possessed Hajime Yamaoka. However, instead of making a new identity like Zagi did with Mitsuhiko Ishibori, he simply pretended to be Makoto. *His name may be based off a certain brand of wine. *Cereza's fanaticism over Ultras is similar to Euzeth Gozzo from the Super Robot Wars series. *Parallel to two previous occasions, Cereza, while transformed into Grigio Bone, very well knows that he could take the brothers' transformation items after defeating them but simply chooses not to because he thinks it's a lame tactic used by low-class aliens and prefers to take them head on when the time is right. id:Cereza ms:Cereza Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju